


Super Science Best Friends

by Catsparrow



Series: The Avengers Nightmare Club [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsparrow/pseuds/Catsparrow
Summary: Five defining moments in the friendship of Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster





	1. Six Freaking Credits

“Ms. Lewis, you are behind six credits.”

“What?”

Mr. Jones pursed his lips. Darcy could tell she was giving him a headache. That seriously wasn't fair. If anyone should have a headache right now, it should be her. Though she could feel the distant rumblings of 'you-didn't-eat-breakfast-before-this-meeting' and 'guess-what-you-may-not-graduate-on-time' creeping ever closer to remedy that.

“Ms. Lewis, you are six credits short of the 126 needed to graduate next spring. You have a few options.”

Mr. Jones reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a summer course catalog. “The university offers multiple courses during the summer semester but it will cost you extra.”

Darcy didn't bother to hide her groan.

“You could take an extra class in the fall and spring semesters but I think you will be cutting it close with your thesis.”

“Is there a door number three?” Darcy muttered.

“Well, the university sometimes has internships over the summer semester in a variety of fields for academic credit. They post them on the internship page on the university web site. All of them have different requirements but perhaps you could find something related to political science.”

Darcy frowned. “And what about room and board for the summer? My family is in Maine.”

“Room and board are covered for students participating in work study programs or internships sponsored by the university. Find something relevant to your field and you will be able to apply for on campus summer housing.”

 

Darcy sat in her dorm room that evening reading through internship postings. Most of them had way too many requirements. Weren't interns supposed to get coffee and file paperwork? Some of these internships needed people to have their masters degree already. Darcy rolled her eyes. They still were probably fetching coffee.

As she scrolled along, Darcy noticed an internship that didn't require a masters or completed bachelors degree.

“Finally.” She clicked on the posting and read through the description:

 

_PhD candidate requires assistance with their independent study research. The research focuses on the study of blackholes and wormholes and their implications for space travel. Basic knowledge of astrophysics required. Ability to travel to various locations in the southwest over a period of three months. 6 academic credits._

 

“I can read up on astrophysics. How hard can that be?” Darcy mused.

Before she could think too hard about it, Darcy submitted her application for the internship. If she wanted to graduate on time and not add more debt to staggering amount she'd already accumulated after over three years of college education, this internship was her only option. Hopefully, the college would ignore the complete lack of relevance to political science and just let her graduate. Besides, if space travel was something human's could accomplish, somebody had to negotiate with beings from other worlds, right?

Darcy managed to find a few other internships that looked vaguely related to her interests and she sent her applications in, hoping someone would take pity on her.

 

After three months of applying for internships with no responses, Darcy was starting to lose hope. It was the first week of May and she was beginning to resign herself to shelling out another $3,000 for a dumb summer class. She was on her way to the financial office to discuss her options when her phone rang.

Darcy sighed and wrestled it out of her pocket, unlocking the screen.

 

“Hello?” Darcy answered, not bothering to look at the number.

 

“Hi, is this Darcy Lewis?” A female sounding voice asked uncertainly.

 

“That's me! What can I do for you?”

 

“This is Jane Foster. I'm calling about the internship. I know it's been a while but are you still interested?”

 

Darcy blinked. “Yes, definitely!” In the back of her mind, Darcy wondered which of the 100 internships she'd applied for was finally having mercy on her.

 

“Would you able to meet up sometime this week to talk about the position?”

 

“Sure!” They arranged the meeting at a local cafe and Darcy hung up, feeling a little hopeful. She still didn't know which position the interview was for but honestly, as long as she got her credits, it didn't matter really.

 

 

 

Two days later, Darcy waited in the local coffee shop for Jane Foster. She'd dressed up a little in black jeans, a button up dress shirt with a cardigan over it and flats. She'd even left her ratty, button covered messenger bag in her dorm room. She'd done a little research on Jane Foster to see if she could figure out which internship she was interviewing for and learned that despite being a year away from finishing her PhD, Jane was one of the most knowledgable astrophysicists in the US.

Darcy was suitably impressed. She also knew that she was distinctly unqualified to be Foster's intern but Darcy was hoping enthusiasm would endear her.

She sipped at her soy latte and tried not to think of all the ways this meeting could wrong.

 

Twenty minutes late, a frazzled woman stumbled into the cafe, an overstuffed backpack, hitting the backs of people's chairs as she fought her way through the cramped, crowded cafe.

“Sorry, sorry.” the woman mumbled and her eyes scanned the cafe, looking for someone. Darcy had a feeling this lady might be Jane.

Darcy met her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

Jane made her way over to the table and unceremoniously dropped her backpack to the ground, where Darcy was sure it made a small crater in the hardwood floor.

“You must be Darcy. I'm Jane Foster.” Jane announced, sticking out a hand to Darcy to shake. Darcy returned the handshake and studied Jane. She was a few inches shorter than Darcy and skinnier too. She had the look of someone who often forgot to eat. Her light brown hair was tied into a messy bun and she wore a large blue plaid flannel and worn-in jeans with beat up converses.

 

“Yes, I'm Darcy. Nice to meet you, Dr. Foster.”

“I'm not a doctor yet.”

“Forgive me but if you are already one of the most knowledgable astrophysicists in the country and you haven't even graduated yet, I'm going to call you Doctor.”

Jane grinned. “It may surprise you then to learn that you were the only applicant to the internship.”

Darcy blinked. “What?”

“Everybody thinks I'm crazy and weird.”

“Because of the traveling through worm holes thing?”

Jane nodded. “Among other things. If you decide to take this internship, know that it won't lend you any credibility in the scientific community.”

“Doctor, I don't need credibility, I only need six academic credits.”

“That I can do.” Jane beamed.

 

And a month later, Darcy packed her bags for New Mexico.

 

 


	2. She's our friend and she's crazy!

Jane Foster was motherfucking brilliant.

 

Darcy didn’t need to be a super genius scientist or even your standard regular scientist to know that. One month in the employ of the eccentric almost Doctor and Darcy was composing a letter to the scientific community to ask why the fuck they didn’t worship the ground Janey walked on. She ran circles around the academic scientists back at the university with her barely functioning trailer in the middle of the desert with duct-taped machines of her own creation. Darcy wasn’t completely sure what any of them were supposed to be doing but it wasn’t necessary for her to do her job so she let it slide. 

 

Everybody did think Jane Foster was weird but Darcy was becoming her fiercest defender. She knew Jane didn’t really care what people thought of her but Darcy had limited patience for assholes. 

 

Which was really being tested this week. 

 

“Did you go to Jane Foster’s presentation?” 

 

Darcy was standing in line in the cafeteria of the convention center where Jane was attending her first scientific conference in  six years. The two scientists in front of her were on their way to being murdered. 

 

“No.” snorted the second scientist, a shrimpy dude who looked like Draco Malfoy. “I didn’t have time in my schedule for bullshit. Did you go?”

 

“Of course! You know I can’t resist a train wreck.” The first scientist replied, a tall lanky dude with a terrible haircut. Seriously, it was a weird combination of a fade and a bowl cut that Darcy hadn’t thought was physically possible. 

 

“She actually was trying to say that she managed to create a real Einstein-Rosen bridge in real life.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Draco Malfoy exclaimed. 

 

“And she’s trying to actually stabilize it so she can travel to another dimension or whatever. It is insane. I can’t believe they let her present.”

 

Darcy couldn’t take it anymore. “Excuse me.”

 

The two scientists turned around and glared at her. “Can we help you?” 

 

“I couldn’t help overhearing you were talking about Dr. Foster. She did create an Einstein-Rosen bridge IRL with machines she built by herself. Twice. And she has offers for about six research grants after that presentation. So I have to assume that you’re just jealous because you got owned by a woman half your age.” 

 

“How the hell would you know?” Stupid haircut snarked. 

 

“I’m her assistant.” Darcy replied. 

 

“Of course you are.” They both rolled their eyes and Darcy attempted to smother the pure white hot rage that roared through her. 

 

She shrugged. “Anybody who listened to her for five minutes knows she’s brilliant.”

 

When Darcy finally got up to the register, Jane came running up. 

 

“Darcy, Darcy! You’ll never believe who I just met!”

 

“One sec, Janey and I’m all yours.” Darcy handed over her credit card and paid for their food. 

“Ok, here’s your sandwich, my dear.” Darcy handed it over, making sure Jane actually took it. “Tell me all about who you met.”

 

“Elizabeth Ross! The Elizabeth Ross! She came to my presentation!”

 

“I don’t know who that is but I am very happy for you.” 

 

“She’s one of the world’s foremost experts on gamma radiation. I read her paper about successfully targeting cancer cells with radiation without the horrible effects of previous radiation treatments. It’s brilliant! She’s just...ugh…!”

 

Darcy grinned. “Did you talk to her?”

 

“Well, she came up to me after the presentation and told me how fascinating my studies are and she wants to read my papers! Dr. Elizabeth Ross wants to read my papers!” 

 

“Wow, that’s pretty freaking cool!” Darcy noticed out of the corner of her eye the two scientists staring at her and Jane in wide-eyed disbelief. 

 

“This conference was worth it just for that.” Jane sighed in happiness. 

 

“Totally.”Darcy pulled out her phone and double checked the schedule she’d created to keep them both on track. 

 

“Did you want to go to Dr. Richards talk? It starts in 15 minutes.”

 

“Oh yes!” Jane exclaimed. 

 

“Alright, it’s in room 326 on the third floor.”  The two of them headed for the elevator, Jane babbling excitedly about Dr. Richard’s research and Darcy, only following about half of it as usual, and she had a sudden fleeting thought that she never wanted this to end. 

  
  



End file.
